


Grønt og blått

by pagnilagni



Series: AU [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternativt Univers, Even og Isak møttes ikke på Nissen, First Meetings, Isak er ikke i skapet, M/M, alternative universe, sånn cirka rundt 2022?
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Vi er i et alternativt univers rundt 2022. Even og Isak møttes ikke på Nissen, Isak er ikke i skapet, gjengen begynner å bli voksne og staker ut kursen videre.





	Grønt og blått

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Green and Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709962) by [pagnilagni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni)



Eva og Vilde er hjemme i leiligheten hos Jonas og Eva og planlegger. Det er januar, litt grått og kaldt, lite snø, heldigvis ikke regn. De skal starte strikkemagasin sammen, Eva fikk masse penger av faren sin da hun var ferdig med studiene sine, og har bestemt seg for å bruke dem som startkapital. Nå har de lagd oppskrifter, strikket prøvemodeller og lagd websider. Bare bildene mangler. De kan liksom ikke ha et strikkemagasin uten kule bilder. Vilde ser for seg natur, himmel, trær, duse farger, mens Eva kunne tenkt seg et røffere uttrykk, mer industrielt og urbant. De har diskutert litt og kommet frem til at de kan ha ulike tema i hvert blad, og kanskje kan de prøve seg litt frem med samme modell i ulike miljøer, det kan jo hende det blir kult. Strikk er strikk, liksom.

Men det var bildene, da. De har prøvd å ta bilder med mobilkameraene, men fant fort ut at det ikke ble særlig bra. De vurderer å kjøpe seg skikkelig kamerautstyr, men Vilde mener de heller må finne en fotograf som kan ta bilder for dem. Eva har sjekket litt, og funnet ut at det er spinndyrt, det koster mange tusen kroner for bilder de kan bruke i magasinet sitt.

Nå ligger de på stuegulvet med en kopp te hver og tenker på om de kjenner noen de kan spørre, det trenger jo ikke være en profesjonell fotograf, så lenge det er noen som kan ta gode bilder.  
“Kanskje Sana kjenner noen? Broren hennes har en sånn youtube-kanal, kanskje han kan ta bilder?” Vilde rynker pannen og ser tenksomt ut i lufta.  
“Har han?” spør Eva.  
“Ja, se her.” Vilde søker frem noe på PCen og viser henne. Eva ser hoderystende på de ganske viltre guttene der. “Det visste eg ikkje.”  
“De har ganske mange episoder på kanalen sin.” Vilde vil vise Eva mer, men hun vifter med hånden. “Jaja, men det er en god ide, kan du spørre Sana?”  
Vilde nikker. “Jeg sender henne en melding, jeg.”  
Sana svarer nesten med en gang. “En av kompisene til Elias driver og tar bilder, jeg kan spørre ham.” Vilde taster kjapt et “takk <3”.  
“Sånn, da er det i boks da.”  
“Ja, hvis han sier ja, da.”

En stund senere plinger det inn en melding fra Sana.  
“Kameraten til Elias kan ta bilder! Jeg gav ham navnet ditt så han sender deg melding snart. Bare avtal med ham, han er veldig ok.”  
“Kult! Har du lyst til å være modell? Du kan selvfølgelig ha hijaben din på!”  
“Meg som modell? Haha! Men ok da. Strikkeburka!”  
Vilde ser forvirret på Eva, som ler. “Hun kødder. Men det blir kult, hun kan jo bruke den gule og grå halsen og lua, hun kan jo få håret oppi der!” Eva blir ivrig, noterer ned noe på PCen.  
“Men hva skal jeg svare da?” spør Vilde forvirret.  
“Si ja takk. Det blir kjempekult.” 

Etterpå får Vilde melding fra fotografen. De blir enige om neste helg, været ser bra ut, de gjør det midt på dagen når lyset er best.

Vilde og Eva blir liggende og diskutere hvor de skal ta bildene. Vilde vil helst ut i skogen, finne et fredelig sted der de kan ta bilder uforstyrret, ser for seg jomfruelig snø, hvite grantrær, lav vintersol, blå himmel. Eva vil heller at de skal finne et lagerbygg, med grafitti og asfalt, få røffere bilder. Som et kompromiss blir de enige om å rett og slett prøve seg i bakgården i stedet. Der er det murvegger, busker og trær, de kan prøve å få litt forskjellige bakgrunner og uttrykk, dessuten er det mer praktisk enn å dra langt til skogs eller til et industriområde når de ikke har bil.

“Men hvem skal vi bruke som modeller?” Det har de ikke tenkt så mye på. De kan bruke seg selv, iallfall til noe av det, men de vil gjerne ha litt forskjellige modeller.  
“Vi har jo Sana da”, sier Vilde.  
Eva nikker. “Og Jonas, såklart, og Mahdi vil sikkert.”  
“Men de blir for mørke for den lilla genseren, synes jeg. Vi trenger noen lyse.”  
“Hva med Magnus?”  
“Nei, han er opptatt neste helg. Men Isak?”  
“Tror du Isak vil da?” Eva er skeptisk.  
“Kan du ikke spørre ham da? Du kjenner ham jo best!”  
“Men du er bedre på å overtale.”  
“Hva skal dere spørre meg om?” Plutselig står Isak i døråpningen og ser på dem.  
“Hei Isak!” Vilde smiler sitt mest strålende smil. “Du vet vi holder på med et strikkeblad? Og nå skal vi ta bilder…” Hun roter seg inn i en lang tirade om bildene de planlegger og hvilke klær og hvordan himmelen skal være.  
Eva bryter inn. “Det hun forsøker spørre deg om, Isak, er om du vil være modell for oss?”  
“Modell? Hva tror du om meg?” Han ser på dem med sjokkert blikk.  
“Men hvem sier vel nei til å være modell?” spør Vilde.  
“Eh… jeg?!”  
“Hva sier du nei til, Isak?” Jonas kommer inn bak ham.  
“De vil ha meg til å være strikkemodell!” Han ser oppgitt på Jonas.  
Jonas ler. “Ja? Jeg skal også være modell. Se her!” Han roter rundt i en IKEA-bag som står i en krok, finner frem en lue og et skjerf i burgunder og mørkeblått og tar det på seg, før han begynner gå frem og tilbake på stuegulvet som om det var en catwalk. Isak ser skeptisk på ham, Eva ler av ham og Vilde sukker frustrert. “Det er ikke sånn modell, da!”  
“Du er kjempeflink, Jonas!” ler Eva. 

Vilde prøver å forklare at de skal ta bilder i bakgården neste helg, at han bare skal ha på seg et par gensere, en lue og kanskje et par votter, og bare stå der og gjøre som de og fotografen sier. Etter en del frem og tilbake sukker han, sier at greit, han kan gjøre det, da. “Men bare dersom du vasker leiligheten min, Vilde.” Vilde går ivrig med på det.

De møtes tidlig på formiddagen på lørdag hjemme hos Eva og Jonas. Vilde vimser rundt, finner frem strikkeplaggene, skriver ut notatene deres om hvilke bilder har tenkt seg, hvem som skal være modell. Sana, Chris og Noora er der, Mahdi har kommet, han hjelper Jonas med å rigge til noe i bakgården. De venter fortsatt på fotografen, men han har sendt melding og sagt han blir litt forsinket. Ti over ti ringer det på døren, Eva åpner for ham. Han er høy og slank, biter seg i underleppa og ser litt usikker og nervøs ut. Hun hilser blidt på ham. “Hei, eg heter Eva! SÅ hyggelig at du kunne hjelpe oss altså! Kom inn!” 

Hun tar ham med seg inn. Han slapper av når han ser Sana, tydeligvis et kjent ansikt. Hun smiler bredt til ham. “Dette blir digg altså. Han tar kjempefine bilder!” De ser på klærne, han ser på fargene, nikker. “Kanskje vi skal gå ut og sette opp eller?” Han ser ut av vinduet. Det er lettskyet, lyset ute er nærmest perfekt.

Vilde ser på klokka. “Vi mangler Isak ennå, da. Har du hørt noe fra ham?” Hun ser spørrende på Eva, som rister på hodet. I det samme kommer Jonas inn. “Isak kommer snart. Han hadde forsovet seg. Kan vi ikke bare begynne så kommer han etterhvert?” De andre nikker, og de begynner å kle seg om før de går ut. Eva og Vilde går rundt og styler, Vilde med alvorlig mine, fokusert på detaljene, Eva med blikk for litt andre detaljer. Noe de kan holde i, gjenstander de kan ha med seg, hvor de skal stå.

Fotografen tar bilder, fotoseansen går bra. De får tatt bilder av alt de har tenkt - luer, skjerf, votter, gensere, en og en, flere sammen. Alt unntatt den grønne hettejakka og den lilla genseren Isak skal være modell for. Den lilla fordi han er så lys, den grønne fordi den matcher øynene hans. 

Det er Eva som har designet hettejakka, etter en av Jonas bomulls-hoodier. Hun ville lage en jakke som var varmere enn hettejakkene han vanligvis bruker, men som hadde samme bruksområde, og selv om Jonas likte den kjempegodt, var den første modellen akkurat litt for snau for ham, så hun skulle strikke en til.

Den lilla genseren er en typisk Vilde-modell. Tradisjonell nordisk, ikke så eksperimentell, men strikket i et tynt garn som gjør at den føltes utrolig myk og nesten vektløs.

Omsider dukker Isak opp i bakgården, med en kaffekopp i hånda. Han er gretten og sur, mumler at han nettopp har stått opp. Han ser oppgitt på dem når de kommer med hettejakka og genseren. “Jeg vet ikke om jeg orker dette, ass.” Han drar skjerfet litt lenger opp, kryper lenger inn i jakka si mens han drikker mer kaffe.  
“Ble det sent i går, eller?” fniser Jonas. Isak svarer ikke. Jonas dulter borti ham, “kjekk fyr du snakka med i baren, da.”  
“Kjeften på deg”, mumler Isak, han virker ikke særlig fornøyd med hvordan kvelden forløp.  
“Kom Isak, så skal jeg bli med deg opp og skifte!” kvitrer Vilde. Hun ser på ham. “Du kan låne litt sminke også. Concealer og pudder, så du skjuler de mørke skyggene under øynene iallfall.” “Nei, nei nei, jeg skal ikke ha noe sånt ass!” Han sperrer øynene opp, virker med ett langt mer våken.  
“Men du ser jo helt jævlig ut, Isak.”  
Han sukker. “Da får du fikse de bildene selv, ass.” Han begynner å gå mot porten mot gata igjen.

“Vi kan sikkert bare fikse det i Photoshop etterpå”, sier Eva. “Isak, vent, bli med opp da.” Hun smiler mot ham, holder hånden avvergende ut mot Vilde, før hun småpratende drar med seg Isak opp til leiligheten, under lovnad om ferske boller og mer kaffe.

“Ble det ikkje noe på deg i går?” spør hun når de kommer opp.  
Isak sukker. “Nei, han var ikke noe for meg, ass.”  
“Du kunne jo bare hooket likevel, da?” sier Eva mens hun drar av ham lua og skjerfet og finner frem den lilla genseren.  
Han drar den på seg med et sukk. “Nei, gidder ikke det. Orker ikke hooke bare for å hooke.”  
“Du får prøve å finne den rette da”, ler hun mens hun strekker seg for å rufse håret hans. “Bruke sånn sjekkeapp? Grindr, er det ikke det dere bruker?”  
Isak rister på hodet. “Det er bare hooking og sex der også. Jeg vil heller treffe den rette selv.”  
“Jaja, du får fortsette å lete videre, da. Etter mannen i ditt liv.” Eva ler. “Eg skal si fra hvis eg ser han!”  
Isak smiler mot henne. “Ikke ta ham selv da”, spøker han.  
“Eg har nok med Jonas, eg.” Hun tar et skritt tilbake. “Sånn, no er du klar.”

De kommer ned i bakgården. Isak ser seg litt usikkert rundt. Han har overhode ikke lyst til dette, sa ja bare fordi Jonas overtalte ham, fordi han er kjæresten til Eva, håpet de skulle droppe ham når han forsov seg og når han så så fyllesyk ut som han er. “Hvor skal jeg stå,” mumler han.  
“Du kan stå her borte”, peker Vilde mot en busk, da får de himmelen bak ham, lett å redigere fargene så de blir duse og matcher genseren. Han stiller seg opp, rett opp og ned med armene langs siden. Eva ler. “Stå skikkelig da!” Isak sukker, “skikkelig, hvordan da? Jeg er ikke modell!” Han er allerede frustrert.

**EVEN**

Han har fotografert en times tid. Fingrene er litt kalde, men ikke verre enn at det går bra, han pleier å bruke pulsvanter. Han har varmeputer liggende i lommene også, kjekt å ha vinterstid. Men i dag er ikke temperaturen lavere enn at det går helt greit, det er like under null grader, verken han selv eller fotoutstyret fryser for mye. Fotograferingen går greit, Vilde og Eva er effektiv, modellene er sjarmerende flinke, selv om de aldri har gjort dette før. Han har tatt motebilder før, og ikke alle modellene har vært like enkle å jobbe med, ikke like enkle å få fine bilder av. Strikkeplaggene er fine, han liker fargene og komposisjonene, tror det blir fine bilder. Noen av dem må justeres litt, men det litt flate vinterlyset er enkelt å jobbe med, bedre enn lav ettermiddagssol og reflekser i vinduene i bakgården. Han er glad han tok dette oppdraget selv om det er dårlig betalt, en vennetjeneste for Sana, søstra til kompisen som hadde noen venninner som trengte en fotograf. Det er en avveksling fra portrettene han tar på jobb, fra familiebilder og babyfotografering.

Nå nærmer oppdraget seg slutten, det er bare den grønne og den lilla genseren igjen å fotografere. De ventet på den siste modellen, han forsov seg, og virket gretten da han dukket opp. Han har ikke sett så nøye på ham, bare fått med seg at Vilde og Eva diskuterte litt med ham før Eva og han forsvant opp i leiligheten. Nå er han nede igjen, og han stålsetter seg for å få tatt de siste bildene, få ut det beste av modellen.

Han ser mot busken der modellen står. Den lilla genseren sitter nydelig på ham, kragen buer seg rundt halsen hans, det ene kragebeinet vises så vidt. Han må svelge når han ser huden som strammer seg der, nedsenkingene på sidene av beinet, halsen som forsvinner ned i genseren. Fargen fremhever mannens egne farger, det blonde håret, den lyse huden, de smale rosa leppene. Han ser litt sliten ut, har mørke ringer under øynene, men han vet at han kan friske opp bildene, fjerne skyggene, gjøre ham perfekt for magasinet. Det slår ham at egentlig er han allerede perfekt, det er ikke nødvendig å gjøre noe mer med ham, han trenger ingen retusjering. Han flytter seg litt rundt ham med kameraet, finner en litt annen vinkel der det duse ettermiddagslyset demper skyggene, der den lysegrå himmelen står så fint til mannens egne lyse, nordiske farger.

Han ser inn i linsa si, smiler, peker litt i den ene retningen, mot busken, dirigerer ham mot seg. Med ett er det som om modellen kan fokusere, ser inn i kamera, ser på fotografens hender, hår, øyne, munnen som snakker, kommanderer, forteller ham hva han skal gjøre. Han følger instruksjonene, fokuserer bare på ham. Står der i den lilla genseren med det rufsete håret, bak busken, lener seg mot et tre, ser opp mot himmelen, smiler, smiler med munnen, smiler med øynene. 

Eva kommer med den grønne hettejakka, den ser varm og myk ut. Isak trekker av seg den lilla genseren og gir den til Vilde, drar på seg den grønne jakka. Han trekker opp glidelåsen, drar hetta over hodet, prøver å glatte ut håret under hetta. 

Hettejakka faller nydelig rundt kroppen hans, fremhever den veltrente overkroppen, går akkurat passe langt ned på den stramme rumpa i den svarte jeansen. Håret stikker frem i sjarmerende uryddige tjafser under hetta, bustete etter at han dro den over hodet. Hetta går langt frem i ansiktet hans, han får lyst til å dra den bakover så det vakre ansiktet vises bedre.

Og fargen. Grønnfargen. Han mister nesten pusten. Fargen på jakken matcher øyenfargen nesten perfekt. De grønne øynene har samme tone som jakken, han lurer på om de er spettete, om det er gulgrønne spetter der, som løvet på trærne om våren, som gress, som grønt glass, som det grønneste nordlyset.

Han ser direkte på ham under hetta, rister litt på hodet slik at øynene nesten skjules bak håret. Ser rett inn i linsa, rett inn i øynene, rett inn i sjelen hans. Han må samle seg et øyeblikk, knipser, tar flere bilder. Vil se mer av ansiktet, vil børste håret bort fra øynene hans, få dem frem.

Han har aldri følt sånn som det her, noensinne. 

**ISAK**

Med ett kommer fotografen bort til ham. Han tar av ham hetta, drar fingrene gjennom håret hans. Fingrene berører hodebunnen, det kjennes ut som fjær, som om hundre sommerfugler slippes inn i kroppen hans gjennom porene i huden, de flytter seg fra hodebunnen til magen hans, via munnen som vrir seg i et latterlig lite smil. Han stivner i hele kroppen når han kjenner den andre mannens fingre, de små bevegelsene, som sommerfuglvinger som sitter fast i håret. 

Han ser på ham. Han har blå øyne. Blå som himmelen, blå som havet en sommerdag, som en blåvingesommerfugl, som scilla, som forglemmegei. Det er som om verden står stille når han ser inn i de blå øynene. Alt han ser er mannen som står foran ham, fingrene i håret hans. Hele verden utenfor forsvinner, han zoomer bare inn på mannen foran ham, det er som om han har fått tunnelsyn, som om de er det eneste som eksisterer, som om Eva og Vilde og der andre ikke lenger er der.

Bevegelsen i håret stopper plutselig, bak ørene, fingertuppene mot hodebunnen hans. Han holder pusten, kjenner fingrene beveger seg fremover, glir mot ørene, stopper der kjeven begynner. Kjenner dem kjærtegne huden i små sirkler, kjenner hendene legge seg om ansiktet hans, på kinnene hans, de store hendene, kjølige etter å ha stått ute og fotografert. Tomlene som stryker langs kinnbeina hans. 

Han ser på de fyldige leppene, de er tørre. Han lurer på hvordan de smaker, hvordan de kjennes ut. Han beveger seg ørlite nærmere, kjenner hendene dra litt i ham, trekke ham mot seg, han følger etter, øynene kommer nærmere, de blå øynene, som himmelen.

Leppene hans møter den andres lepper. De er myke, bløte, varme, varsomme, sensuelle, fuktige. Han smaker av kaffe og kanelbolle, kardemomme og vanilje. Tungen hans er myk og våt, den ru overflaten slikker forsiktig langs kanten av hans egne lepper, møter tungen hans, de leker, tvinner seg rundt hverandre, pirrer, tirrer. Utløser et hav av bølger i kroppen, bølger som glir ut i hele kroppen, til de ytterste fingertuppene, til magen, til hjertet. Bølger som kruser seg, skumtopper som kiler, salt og søtt som blander seg.

Han har funnet mannen i sitt liv. Han bare vet det. Kjenner det. Føler det med hele seg.

“Hva heter du?”  
“Even.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg prøver meg på en liten AU-oneshot - for det har jeg aldri gjort før, så det klarer jeg helt sikkert, for å sitere Pippi.
> 
> Takk til Frieda Echte og evakyaki for gjennomlesing og gode råd. ♥


End file.
